


LOUD FEMININE SCREAMING

by Zoellu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoellu/pseuds/Zoellu
Summary: This is a joke don’t take this seriously. I hope you enjoy it Lexi.





	LOUD FEMININE SCREAMING

   You and Zen were lying on his bed, cuddling and just casually hanging out, which was something the two of you usually did whenever you were together. 

  “It’s  _such_ a nice night out tonight, we should’ve gone out and done something, darling...” Zen mumbled in your ear. His face was currently buried in your neck, and he had his arms wrapped around your waist. 

 You scoffed, “ _Me?_ Going outside? No way,” you laughed softly, “Not unless I’m going to your place.” Zen pouted, “So you’re saying we’re never going to go on a real date together? Plus, it’s good to go out and do something every once in a while, it’s not good to stay inside all da-“ You interrupted him with a soft peck on the lips. “Zen, shut up.” 

  He gawked at you for a moment, but he shut up. He decided to stay quiet and snuggled even closer into you, and in response, you cuddled him back, squeezing your arms tight around him. It made it hard to breathe for a second, but he didn’t say anything. 

  A small movement on the wall caught your eye, and you lifted your head away from Zen’s to try and get a better look. “Babe, what is that...?” You mumbled, rubbing your eye, trying to see if that would clear it up. He pulled away from you and turned around, trying to see what you were talking about. 

  The two of you simultaneously started to scream, and you both jumped off the bed. Zen  made the most feminine scream you have ever heard come out of a guy, and you wanted to laugh, but you were too scared of the spider to feel any type of joy. 

   “THERES A SPIDER ZEN, OH MY GOD!” You yelled running to the other side of the room, him following close behind while yelling, “OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!” 

  You whipped your head around to look at him, “We have to do something!” You screamed. Zen was freaking out as if he just saw someone get hit by a bus. “What do we do?! We’re going to die!” He yelled back, bringing his hands up to his head in terrified frustration. 

  “Stay here and make sure it doesn’t move!” You yelled as you quickly ran to the kitchen, grabbing the nearest object that could be considered a weapon.

 You ran back into the bedroom with the spatula and handed it to Zen, “KILL IT.” You screamed. “ME?!” He yelled back, shoving the spatula back into your hands, “YOU DO IT!”

  You looked at him angrily, “HEY! YOURE THE GENTLEMAN, YOU FUCKING KILL IT!” You pushed the spatula into his hands again. He stood there for a minute, and then let out a nervous sigh. “You’re right, I can do this.” 

  You smiled at him, and shook your fist, cheering him on. He took a deep breath, and then slowly started to approach the spider. It was small and brown, probably harmless but that didn’t matter. 

 He lifted the spatula, and then hesitated.  _Could he really do this? He had to. He had to do it. For you._

 You watched him excitedly, hoping that he’d be able to do it. You knew he could do it, you seriously believed in him. “Come on...” you whispered.

  He started to violently whack the spider with the spatula, while screaming at the top of his lungs, which caused you to start screaming because his screaming made you think that something bad had happened. You can’t really hear it but the spider was screaming as well so everybody was fucking screaming. 

 

“ZEN WHATS HAPPENING?!” You yelled. “I DONT KNOW!” He responded, still violently hitting the wall and spider with the spatula.

  The spider fell on the ground and curled up into a ball. Zen ran back to you, and you both stared at the dead corpse lying on the ground for a moment.

 Suddenly, Zen wrapped his arms around you in a tight embrace, and you quickly hugged him back. You both sobbed into each other’s necks, glad it was all over.

 

Everything was going to be okay.  

 

 


End file.
